The Lure of Pleasure and Pain
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: The legions of Slannesh invade the small world of Erigon XIV. The survivors fight to survive against an unrelenting foe that seeks to either enslave them or destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

_The Lure of Pleasure and Pain_

_Part 1: The Betrayal At Erigon XIV_

_Chapter 1:__ The Retreat at Drayden City_

_The blasted ruins of what was once Dray__den City burned in the distance. Plumes of noxious black smoke rose from the towering infernos throughout the once picturesque city, almost seeming to dance into the smouldering, choking sky above. All around lay the dead and dying, the corrupted and the helpless. But they were all beyond help now. Those not yet dead would pray for death before the night was over. The dead truly were the lucky ones. _

_The wounded and prisoners would feed the disgusting depravity of the pleasure demons and their minions, a fate surely worse than death.__ Those taken to feed the depravities of Slannesh would undoubtedly succumb to the temptations of the vile chaos god. What the chaos legions of the demonically possessed traitor, Countess Ragnathorne, could salvage from their frenzy of unbridled destruction, they would take either by the willingness of their victims or more likely the shear savagery of violation and torment._

_Drayden had been a tiny city of no mor__e than a hundred thousand souls. It had no chance of defending itself once the chaos legions fell upon the defenders. Within an hour they had entered the city and slain or captured at least half of its defenders. Tens of thousands of citizens were rounded up and enslaved, an entire city at the mercy of the foulest of Slannesh's minions._

_Any who showed resistance were publicly __tortured, defiled or executed. The rest joined the seemingly endless lines of chained and bound slaves. Now all were pleasure slaves of the demonic forces, a diabolical and disgusting end for any who had the misfortune to suffer at the hands of these fiends. _

_Lieutenant __Chelandra watched through her night scope. At two miles away she figured she was far enough away to stop and take one last look at the place she had called home for the past twenty four years. She had been a lieutenant in the Special Forces battalion 'The Crimson Wraiths.' _

_The problem was, the unit had been taken away to help the emperor's imperial forces on Erigon VI, the capital planet of this star system. Erigon XIV was considered nothing more than an outpost and was expendable. They had left her only 30 Wraiths out of the six hundred and fifty strong unit. She silently cursed her commanders' for allowing the planets forces to be taken when they were most needed on their homeworld. She remained convinced that had the whole unit been present, they could have mounted a better defence. _

_The Wraiths were __not the only unit to be removed. Four regiments of planetary guard, over twelve thousand troops had been taken along with the Wraiths, as well as seventy percent of their armoured brigades and artillery, leaving nothing more than a token force to fight the massed hordes of the invading Slannesh onslaught._

_Around fifty percent of the one hundred thousand inhabitants o__f the small planet's only city had managed to flee on board space transports sent by the capital planet. But only the wealthy and influential escaped. Unless they could afford the exorbitant price of their fare, there was no way they were getting off the planet._

_Another __thirty thousand or so had fled into the surrounding countryside. But beyond the terra- formed area around the city there was little chance of survival. Only for a distance of about fifty miles in each direction, beyond that the rest of the land was swamp, woodland, mountain and jungle. _

_The native inhabitants of Erigon XIV, the Jhalabari, were a savage br__eed, cannibals and head hunters. They mixed primitive traditional culture with modern small arms weaponry. They were numerous, far more so than the occupants of the city and it's outlying settlements. And they would prove to be a considerable problem for any survivors if the demon hordes drove them into the wilderness. They would be trapped between two equally vile and ruthless enemies._

_Chelandra __picked what appeared to be a demonic officer or leader out of the crowd of grotesque and deformed beasts. Her sights were good even beyond this distance; such was the technology of modern warfare. She could have taken him out easily, but it would have revealed her presence. And one small victory was not worth the price her people would have to pay for her foolish bravado._

_She had gathered around h__er what troops she could muster. They had still had to fight to escape from the encirclement of the city. But they had managed to concentrate all firepower in a half mile radius which completely obliterated the opposition in that area._

_The demons had been too much under the influence of battle frenzy to notice as the column pushed and fought its way out of the city. Of the three thousand five hundred troops the colonel had gathered around her, only one thousand two hundred had made it to their present location. They had managed to send supply trucks ahead of the attack. They had waited as planned if the troops could not hold the city. _

_Of the __six thousand civilians who had fought alongside them, only one thousand nine hundred remained, most were too slow and easily captured, at which point they had surrendered. 'Damn fools' Chelandra thought, no way would she allow herself to be taken by these foul creatures. _

_She would sooner blow her own brains out than be taken as one of their slaves. She shivered at the thought of what atrocities would be inflicted on her people. She vowed revenge for this wrong that had been done to them, but now was not the time for heroics. First they had to figure out how they were going to safely transport and hide more than three thousand people. All were armed and capable of fighting; even the children had been instructed in the use of side arms. But it would not be enough to stop the demons, it would never be enough._

_They had salvaged __one hundred and eighty six light troop transports, thirty two heavy tanks, eighty four light tanks and one hundred and eight various pieces of artillery and auxiliary weaponry. It sounded impressive enough but it was nothing compared to the hundreds of heavily armed killing machines that drove through their beloved city. Added to that were one hundred and fifty large heavy duty trucks, filled with supplies, water and ammunition, as well as tents and other items needed for what could be a long time out in the wilderness. _

_There were also two detachments of scout troops, __thirty six all terrain bikes, along with fourteen heavily armed land scout buggies. The second detachment was twenty land speeders, along with thirty mobile gun platforms. Again it appeared impressive but it still amounted to a rag tag leaderless rabble that had just been routed and forced to watch as their people were enslaved and their city razed to the ground. They watched as between ten to twenty thousand of their people were led away and watched helplessly as the demons' warped transport ships began to drop out of orbit to collect their prizes._

_Chelandra wo__ndered what was expected of her. The Colonel had fallen as they had attempted the escape, as had all of the remaining captains. The only remaining captain was in a state of shell shock, and lay dying in one of the medical trucks from excessive wounds that had no chance of ever healing. The military elite had long since been moved to the capital world leaving the colonel to attempt the futile defence._

_There were three other lieutenants__ remaining with the survivors. Alaric Thrandarl, the oldest and most combat hardened of any who had escaped. He sat watching the carnage through his own rifle sights. He knew he was the most senior officer remaining and hated the thought of leading. He was a combat engineer and once a tank commander, but he had never led a force of this size. And did not cherish the thought of doing so now. He looked from his sight and glanced across at the elegant looking young woman crouching not ten feet from him._

_She was less than half his age and yet__ seemed infinitely more capable. She appeared almost ignorant of their terrible predicament. He admired and envied her. He had watched her fight like one of the demons themselves during their escape. He had lost count at fifty the amount of enemy she had personally taken down. He had watched in awe as the young woman had fought without mercy, without regard for her own safety and who had gone back on numerous occasions to help fallen comrades. She was indeed remarkable, and yet she was still so young. Could they really entrust the only organised survivors of Drayden to her care, was it right of him to neglect his own duties and ask this woman to do what he should be doing himself. He didn't know but knew she would take command if asked._

_Ronarin Shaldev__ir was an officer and gentleman. He was the son of a wealthy merchant family who had bought him his place in the military. He thought it was his right to lead, but also knew he was despised by almost everyone in his command. And neither did he wish to go up against the 'she devil' herself, Chelandra Merridayne. The troops loved her. She was the darling of the Wraiths and a decorated war hero. He knew that he could not compete, only back her against his hated rival, Solomesh Zane._

_Solomesh Zane was the r__eal problem among the survivors. He carried himself with an air of authority that far outweighed his few achievements. He was arrogant and self obsessed. He would not allow the girl whelp to take what was rightfully his. He had earned his place, and he would take it, by force if necessary. _

_Solomesh was a tall and stocky man, he stood an impressive six foot four inches tall, and we__ighed over three hundred pounds. But at 46 he was also nearly twice Chelandra's age. _

_He__ bounded across the wooden glade to Alaric's position. His face a mass of scars and open wounds from the battle they had just fought._

"_Alaric, I am assuming command.__ We can no longer wait here for our enemy to find us, we must keep moving."_

"_It is not your place to appoint __yourself our commander Solomesh. There are four of us here of equal rank, we shall put it to a vote."_

"_This is __not a democratic process Alaric. I know what you seek to do. You wish to give your responsibility to this little girl. Well I will not be led by some female child who has no experience of war."_

_Chelandra contin__ued her observation of the city. She seemed either completely ignoring or uncaring of the argument across from her. Ronarin walked across to join the argument. He hated Solomesh and would do anything to upstage the loutish bully. _

"_Solomesh, it is as Alaric ha__s said, you do not command here. We will put this to a vote."_

"_I will not be led by this little __she-bitch. I have daughters older than her. Am I now to take orders from this child?"_

_Chelandra looked up from her scope, __a look of amusement on her face. She regarded the look of distaste on the big man's face as she almost laughed at him._

"_Do you seek to mock me child." Asked the enraged lieutenant._

"_I do not need to__ mock you Solomesh. You are quite capable of making a fool of yourself on your own." She continued smiling, almost goading him into reacting. _

_So__lomesh went for his power sword. But before he had even reached the hilt, Chelandra had drawn her blade and held it in front of his throat. She saw the sudden fear in his eyes, and with that, lost even the little respect she had for the pathetic fool._

"_If you wish to ch__allenge me Solomesh, then do so. And we will take part in your little pissing contest, just to see who can die first."_

"_I, I, I do not wish to challenge __you Chelandra, forgive my words. They were uncalled for."_

"_You are all__ too quick to hand over command. I have been watching the colonel's body through my scopes, she yet lives. I do not know for how long, but once night falls I intend to go back and retrieve her body. If there is any chance she may survive, then I will find a way to get her back to us."_

"_We can not wait here any longer Chelandra__. Solomesh is right on that point. If you go and we wait you risk all of us. But I know you will not be dissuaded, so we must choose who will lead in you absence." Alaric said as he looked around at the other men._

"_We didn't have the first vote to see if I would lead."__ Chelandra protested._

"_We all know you are the most capable__ of us Chelandra. We do not need a vote for that."_

"_Then I vote for you Alaric, command well in my absence."_

"_I too vote for Alaric.__ He has the most combat experience of the three of us." Added Ronarin, rather reluctantly, although he enjoyed looking at the expression on his rival's face._

"_Bah, damn __you fools. This is a conspiracy to prevent me leading. Have it your way. I will go back to my men." With that Solomesh stormed off, back to his platoon of honour guard. Only twenty three remained, but they were good men, just very poorly led._

"_Good riddance.__ You will both have to watch your backs for his treachery. Make sure you work closely together because he will do everything in his power to undermine you." _

"_Don't worry Chelandra.__ We can handle that pompous fool. Did you have a destination in mind? Because I can't think of anywhere that will give us a hundred percent cover from their spy ships."_

"_I know of a place, the Wraith's often used__ it during our combat exercises. We kept it secret for just such a time as this; make your way to the town of Beredos. And wait for me there. If I haven't returned within the day, then speak to my sergeant, he knows of the place I speak. Do not divulge the information to Solomesh, I don't trust him, he would undoubtedly sell us all out to the enemy to save his own hide. If he jeopardises our security then you must execute him."_

_Ronarin smiles at the prospect.__ "Oh I would like that very much Chelandra, very much indeed."_

"_You will nee__d one of the vehicles Chelandra. We shall leave a vehicle and crew behind for you."_

"_No,__ that won't be necessary Alaric. I want to take a look inside the city. I'm sure to find something intact, and besides you need all the firepower at your disposal not waiting for me on my fool's errand."_

"_Chelandra, we need you to come back, don't__ go off on one of your crusades. The colonel is unlikely to make it. She would never expect you to go back for her, let the dead rest Chelandra."_

"_She's not dead Alaric.__ I don't leave anyone behind if a can help them. We need her now more than ever. You know you can lead Alaric. You're just reluctant to do so. I must do this, surely you can see that."_

"_She is right Alaric, if there's a__ chance the colonel still lives. Then she should be rescued, I will accompany you if you wish Chelandra."_

"_Thanks for the offer, but I don't want there to be just o__ne of you to deal with Solomesh. He will seize power if he can, that's why you need to work together."_

"_As you wi__sh, though I can see your point. We cannot afford to be divided if we are to survive."_

"_Good, it is decided t__hen, I will leave once I am prepared. I will rest until nightfall, after I've checked what equipment I need."_

"_You should at least take someone with you, even if it's just to play nurse to the colonel."_

"_I suppose your right__. I'll take one of the Wraiths. Most of them have some medical training. Remember Alaric; don't wait for me under any circumstances. The sergeant and several of the corporals know the location of the place I was talking about. Speak to them and be on your way, I will find a way to get back."_

"_I don't doubt it Chelandra, I prey the emperor himself watches over you."_

"_Your not going to get all emotional on me are you Alaric."_

"_No but __you could give an old man a hug. Just to remind me what it will be like to hold my own daughters if we ever reach Erigon VI."_

"_Ok, I think I probably need to remind myself my brothers and sisters are waiting for m__e as well. I'm all they've got now our parents are dead."_

_She walks forward and hugs the tall older man__. they had been friends for some time now, he had been a close friend of her father's and had promised to keep her safe. But she had proven herself as capable as much as any man or woman could ever do. He no longer felt obligated to watch over her like some fledgling rookie. Just as a friend and as the daughter of a close and dearly departed friend._

_With that she turned and began checking her equipment, no emotion, no t__houghts beyond her task. It was the only way she could remain focussed._

_Chela__ndra walked over to her platoon. All thirty had made it out alive. Like the rest of the Wraiths they were the best trained troops on the entire planet and she felt honoured to lead them. She crouched down and they gathered around. Almost like it was rehearsed, she looked at them one after the other, eighteen men and twelve women. All fine warriors, and personal friends. How could she choose which one would risk their lives for a colonel that may now be dead?_

"_I have__ no right to ask you this. It could be a one way mission right into the hands of the enemy. I, no, I cannot ask, I'm sorry."_

"_Lieutenant Merrida__yne, we would here your request. Let us decide if what you propose is worth the risk, please, we would hear you." The sergeant stated. His obvious respect for his officer was plain to see._

"_The colonel __was still alive the last time I looked. I intend to go back into the city under cover of darkness. I need only one volunteer, preferably a combat medic. We will scout the city and locate transport. If we find survivors, then we will bring back whoever we can. But our enemy remain, so it will be extremely dangerous. I will not ask anyone to join me. I am prepared to do this myself, but if there are any volunteers, then raise your hands."_

_As she expected everyone's hand was raised, "Then drop your hand if you have less than five years medical training."_

_Only three hands remained. H__er closest friend, Allisha Jorrell a sniper and field medic, she was the obvious choice. But not if Chelandra had anything to do with it. She could never put her dear friend in the firing line if she didn't have to be there. Erevarn Kyell was the platoon's doctor, and the best combat medic she had ever seen, but he was also too valuable to the survivors to be lost on this mission. This left only Yuris Khasani, the newest member of the platoon. He was a young man, even younger than herself, fresh from medical school. He was expendable and the only choice she was willing to make. She didn't like to think of any of her people as expendable, but warfare only cared about hard truths. And this unfortunately was one of them. He could keep the colonel alive if she still lived, and that is all she needed him for._

"_Yuris, get your equipment ready, we travel light, so take only what you need__ to help keep the colonel alive. And your weapon, though the emperor help us if we actually have to use them. But at least we can use them on ourselves."_

_Yuris pale__d at the thought. But he wanted to prove his worth, he didn't like the thought of going back into the city, but he would do as requested._

"_Yes Lieutenant.__ I will prepare immediately."_

"_Once you__'re ready meet me over by the tree line. At the place I was talking to Lieutenant Alaric."_

"_Yes Lieutenant." Yur__is saluted and turned to gather his gear._

"_Sergeant Trisalyis.__ You are to provide Lieutenants Alaric and Ronarin with a personal escort and bodyguard. It is vitally important that you keep them alive if you are attacked. Be wary of Lieutenant Solomesh, he does not have the interests of the survivors as his first priority. Be aware that he may try to seize command from Alaric, I do not trust him or his motives for wanting command."_

"_Then why don't we just frag his ass." Asked corporal Jendith._

"_Jendith, if you haven't got anything useful to say, keep your mouth shut." Replied the sergeant._

"_We have agreed that if he compromise__s the safety of the survivors, he will be executed. Do not hesitate in this order, if Alaric or Ronarin call it."_

_Jendith and some of the others smile, there seems to be no disagreement at all. _

"_W__e will do as ordered Lieutenant. You have no need to worry we will keep them safe if it is within our power to do so."_

"_Then I leave __you to prepare for your journey. Allisha I would speak to you alone please."_

_The rest wander__ed off and began to gather their belongings together. Some go straight to the three waiting troop carriers, imperial rhinos, excellent light and fast transports used for battlefield deployment and transportation. All three were marked with the blood red eye and crimson tears of the Wraith's logo. Along with their jungle camouflage, as were most of the vehicles that had managed to escape._

_Allisha was small woman, five foot six inches tall, but the best shot in the b__attalion and a fine field medic. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tied back into ponytail, revealing an exquisite bone structure. Had she been six inches taller she would have been more suited to modelling than warfare, but it still wouldn't have changed her mind, she loved what she did and being part of the best trained unit on the planet was something she felt proud of. She walked over to her lifelong friend and held out her hands._

_Chelandra gathered her i__n her arms and hugged her close. She pulled back slightly and kissed her face. Allisha returned the kiss and they held each other for several minutes before pulling away._

"_I want you to__ give this to my family Allisha. I intend to get it back from you when I return with the colonel. But if I don't make it back, they should know I was thinking of them. It also gives them everything I and my parents own; they will need it if I fall."_

"_This is not like you __Chelandra; you have to come back, for them, for me, and for yourself. Don't take any chances, we need you to lead us Chelandra. No one else here has your capability to see us through this, you must return."_

"_Look at our homes Allisha, they lie in ruins or burn, what is left __will be occupied by our enemies. The colonel fell inside the city, I don't rate my chances highly, but I must try, if I do not, then I have failed her. If I do not return then I have failed all of you. So I must return with the colonel. But I am also realistic, it won't be easy, they aren't just going to let me walk in there."_

"_It is not your responsibi__lity to save everyone Chelandra. I don't see anyone else taking the same risks you are willing to take."_

"_I know, but it would help all of us if the__ colonel was returned to us. She is far better at this than I am, I'm a soldier Allisha, not a politician or diplomat. I know my strengths and leading whatever it is we have here is not one of them. I would sooner be out there facing our enemies than rationing food and settling disputes. So I'm doing it for myself as well."_

"_Just be safe Chelandra.__ None of us wish to lose you. I don't wish to lose you."_

_She lo__oked deep into her friend's eyes. She had only seen that kind of look from her lovers before, and wondered if Allisha felt about her the same as she felt about Allisha. but now was no time for romantic revelations. She kissed the woman's head and walked away, still trying to remain emotionless but it seemed much harder now. _

_Allisha walked back towards her unit, but unlike Chelandra she was not as good at hiding h__er feelings. Tears ran down her face at the thought she may never see her friend again. Even the normally tactless Jendith let it go as he saw the distress on her face. He walked over and offered a shoulder to cry on, to her and his surprise she took it. They had never been close, but situations like this had the habit of forging unlikely alliances and new friendships._

_The forest seemed like a hive of activity, nightfall was only several ho__urs away. And they had to prepare to move hundreds of vehicles and over three thousand people across a distance of several hundred miles without being seen. It wasn't going to be easy. _

_The remote outpost town of Beredos was a small settlement of about t__wo thousand people. It was the closest location Chelandra could think of that was well out of the way of any major roads or trade routes. Mostly occupied by those on the fringe of society, bounty hunters, trackers, hunters, criminals, as well as the long suffering residents. She believed there were several platoons of planetary guard stationed there. So perhaps they had a lieutenant, though it was usually considered punishment to be stationed so far from the capital city._

_From Beredos they could drive into the mountains and locate the ancient hidden __imperial base that the Wraith's had found by chance several decades ago. They had kept the location secret; it contained archives of old imperial forces stationed here before there were any settlers. They had spoken of vicious and deadly creatures, tribes of deranged primitive humans who attacked them on sight and refused any attempt at negotiation. It spoke of how they had driven the tribes back into the present day wilderness. And how they had slain or captured the strange creatures that roamed the land. When the terra formers had moved in, the imperial troops were removed. And planetary guard replaced them. But she had never heard from anyone, of the existence of the base until the Wraith's had found it._

_The base sprawle__d for several miles underground. It had housed an entire division of imperial guard once. So was more than large enough to accommodate the survivors, and possibly the vehicles they had salvaged. She would not know until she made her way there. _

_Chelandra had to think about the wisdom of going back into a __city swarming with enemy forces. To rescue someone that could already be dead. And if not, who might be captured at any moment. Yuris walked over to her as she watched her city burn. "Lieutenant, I have everything I will need. What would you have me do?"_

"_Get some rest Yuris.__ We have a couple of hours before nightfall. We may as well at least try to rest before we go back in there."_

"_I'll try lieutenant.__ But knowing I'm going back into that hell hole isn't going to make me want to sleep very much."_

"_Try not to worry Yuris.__ We aren't going in there with the intention of fighting. Just to collect the colonel's body or help her escape if she still lives."_

"_And what if we find survivors.__ I know you lieutenant. You'll want to save everyone you can."_

"_Once we have the colonel it's our prior__ity to get her out alive. Or should that be your priority. If I have to stay in the city to help free other survivors then I will."_

"_I can't just leave you in there lieutenant."_

"_Yo__u will do as you're ordered Yuris. This is what I do Yuris, everything I have learned over the past 24 years has been to prepare me for what's happening now. I work best when I'm alone and don't have to watch out for the safety of others. If I can find a way to make life difficult for our enemy, then I will try to do it. If I can save other survivors without compromising myself, then I will do it. Your only concern is to get the colonel out in one piece and get her to Beredos. If she is no longer alive, you must get back to Lieutenant Alaric with the news, do you understand."_

"_Yes lieutenant.__ I understand."_

"_I've just had a thought, get me some d__etonators and explosive charges. If the armoury is still intact, I don't want it falling into the hands of the enemy. I would sooner destroy it than allow that to happen."_

"_I'm not even sure__ you intend to leave lieutenant. I think you'll fight to the last, it's a shame, you're the best officer we have."_

"_I won't take unnecessary risks Yuri__s. But this is important. It might even take some of them out with it."_

"_You know they'll have placed captured civilian__s inside the armoury lieutenant. If it's destroyed they'll be killed as well."_

"_Are you saying death is less preferable to being at t__he mercy of those things. I would welcome it rather than be captured."_

"_As would I lieutenant.__ I just wanted you to know that everything has a price with their kind."_

"_You speak as though you know of them."_

"_My entire family were captured by them when they boarded an imperial transpo__rt bound for the capital planet. They left the ship a floating derelict in space, the marines who went in to make sure the ship was clear, found the images from the security system. I got to watch what they did to my family and to the other passengers, so I suppose I know what they are capable of."_

"_I remember it, it w__as in the first week of the war. I'm sorry for your loss Yuris. I hadn't realised."_

"_I've come to terms with it as much as I'm ever likely to li__eutenant. But that doesn't mean I don't want revenge against those bastards. I want them to pay, all of them."_

_It wasn't difficult for Chelandra to see the ha__tred in the young trooper's eyes. She hoped it wouldn't get in the way of his reasoning when they were in the city, but she also knew she had a fair amount of hatred for them herself, so she couldn't really say anything._

_Alaric walk__ed over to where Chelandra stood. His battle weary face showing the decades of combat he had fought and survived. but he looked tired, weary of the killing, the slaughter, he looked more sad than angry. Drayden had been his home for fifty five years and now all that was left was in ruins. His family were scattered to emperor knows where. He was losing the will to carry on, but he would do so for now. Even if it was only to not disappoint Chelandra. But he was beginning to think what was it all for? Living like frightened rats. On the run from the worst kinds of hell spawn he had ever seen. But what choice did they have._

_We are alm__ost ready to move out Chelandra. Do you happen to know why your Wraith's are following me around like I need protecting?"_

"_I asked them t__o act as your bodyguards Alaric. I know you can take care of yourself, but with Solomesh around, you're going to have to watch your back, they can help you do it." _

"_I know there's no poin__t in arguing with you Chelandra. But me and bodyguards, I'm a soldier not a politician, it just seems strange."_

"_I__t's only until we return Alaric. It's not just for you. It's for everyone here. If they lose you or Ronarin, he's all they'll have left. And I wouldn't even trust him not to sell us out to the enemy if it was in his best interests."_

"_He was a good soldier once Chelandra."_

"_Then that makes him an even more tragic figure than he already is." _

_Alaric seemed to nod in agreement.__ She wondered if they may have been friends once. Maybe that's why he seems reluctant to criticise too much. But she decided not to ask, some things are better left unsaid._

_The makes__hift camp was now alive. Civilians were being herded to the waiting vehicles. Even if they have to ride on top of tanks and transports. It was still better than being left behind. There were enough vehicles to carry everyone, though no one should expect to travel in the least bit of comfort. Some things were just not possible. _

_Most of these people were used to the hard life anyway, anyone who would have complained at what was going on, was already on an imperial trans__port ship to the capital planet. She wasn't sure what they expected to find. Every planet in the system had been attacked, but they did at least have imperial forces stationed there. And more arrived with each passing day, the forces of Slannesh would not have this system without a fight._

_Everyone was being exceptionally careful not to draw attention to the__ woods they were using as cover. It had worked so far, but every minute spent here was another minute in which they could be discovered. Then all would be lost, she wished for nightfall so she could carry out her mission and so they could be on their way._

_She__ lay down next to her equipment. Her bed roll she placed underneath her head, and then she slept. Yuris lay ten feet from her, he envied the fact she could just put all this out of her mind and sleep while he could do nothing but think of what lay ahead for the pair of them. In truth he was terrified, but he didn't want to let her down, and he didn't want to embarrass himself. _

_The vehic__les began to fill with soldiers. There were few complete units left, so many who had lost their units joined others who were still in relatively combat ready states. Civilians filled the trucks where there was room. But most would be riding on the top of vehicles. It wasn't ideal but necessary, everything was gathered, and they would leave nothing behind. It could be months before help arrived, so they needed everything they could carry._

_Several hours passed and night fell over the woodlands that sheltered them from__ the hordes just two miles away. Alaric was actually amazed that they had not been pursued. But he had heard of the blood lust that these fiends suffered, rational thought was no longer possible in that state. They would be too busy sating their lust for pleasure and pain. That was more important to them than chasing a small band of survivors across the entire planet. Though he also knew it would happen at some point, they were in no rush now._

_The fires still burnt brightly across the no-mans__ land they had managed to cross. He could see their patrols on the outskirts of the city. They were becoming organised at last, which was not good for Chelandra and Yuris. He wished she would rethink her plan, but knew he could not dissuade her._

_He watched her as she slept.__ She seemed so at peace, which worried him. Had she become so used to the killing that it no longer worried her. That was indeed frightening he thought. No one should be content with this kind of life, he hated it, he wanted only to be reunited with his family and leave this life behind. He wished for something simpler, perhaps a farmer or merchant, anything but this._

_Everyone was now in place, ready for the word to leave, everyone but Alli__sha. She walked over to where her friend lay, and knelt down. She laid a hand on Chelandra's forehead, brushing aside her hair. Chelandra was awake instantly, she looked up and smiled when she saw Allisha._

_Alaric regarded them curiously, trying not to invade their privacy but__ couldn't resist looking anyway. Yuris turned his back, it wasn't like he'd had any sleep anyway, everyone else was too busy and too anxious to care._

_Chelandra took Allisha's hand in __her own, and kissed her fingers. She drew her down to meet her, she looked just for a moment into her eyes, and then kissed her. She had thought maybe she would pull away, but instead returned the kiss with a hunger that almost shocked Chelandra, finally Allisha pulled back._

"_I've waited a long time fo__r you to do that Chelandra. I was starting to think it was never going to happen."_

_Chelandra seemed surpr__ised. "I didn't know you felt that way Allisha. I didn't really know if I felt that way. We've always been so close. I don't think I wanted to risk losing your friendship."_

"_And now, what do we do now?"_

"_Now I kno__w you feel the same way as I do. So when I return, we'll have to talk about what this means."_

"_Don't go Chelandra.__ Nobody would think any worse of you, please. I know it's selfish of me. But come with us, for me."_

"_Allisha you know I w__ould do almost anything for you. But I also have a duty to these people. I can think of nothing better than returning the colonel for our people. But you have given me a reason to return that I didn't have before, I will see you again."_

_Allisha unhooked__ a golden chain from around her neck and handed it to Chelandra. "As you know this belonged to my great grand mother. It's been in our family for generations. I want you to promise you'll return it to me, promise Chelandra." She seemed almost in tears._

"_I promise Allisha.__ Even if I achieve nothing else I promise to return it to you." She placed the chain around her own neck and moved it under her stealth suit, so that it wasn't showing._

"_I've got to go now Chelandra.__ We're moving out, please be safe." She kissed her once again and walked back to the rhino transport, within minutes she has disappeared from view._

_Alaric walked over and knelt beside her.__ "I had no idea you two were anything but friends Chelandra."_

"_Neith__er did I. Until now." She replied._

"_I'__ll keep an eye on her Chelandra. Don't worry. I'll make sure no harm comes to her."_

"_Thank you Alaric.__ You're a good friend."_

"_Don't mention it, it's good to see you thinking abou__t something other than your job. It makes me think you're not passed hope."_

"_You think I'm too serious about what I do?"_

"_No, I just think it's replaced everything else__ in your life. If you get the chance you should take it. I'd hate to see you end up like Solomesh, with nothing but his hate to keep him going."_

"_Maybe you're right Alaric.__ I'd not really noticed what effect it was having on me."_

"_You be __careful Chelandra. That girl will be devastated if anything happens to you."_

"_I know, I'm not planning on playing hero Alaric."_

"_What exactly is it you__ think your doing by going back. You're already a hero to these people Chelandra. They are in awe of you; you have nothing left to prove."_

"_I'm doing what I think is right, nothing more."_

"_Be safe Chelandra.__ For all our sakes be safe." He lifts her to her feet and hugs her before walking away. She'd never thought him much of an emotional man before, but he had shown her a different side to him these past few hours._

_She didn't even look as the columns of vehicles began following the pathfinders thr__ough the woods. They were almost silent, if they managed to maintain this they would escape, she was relieved for them but not for herself. It would take some time for the woods to completely clear of all the survivors. It would be slow and laborious, but it would be safer than trying a mass rush. _

_She checke__d her equipment. The stealth suit first, the Wraiths relied on it for their protection. No heavy armour just near invisibility in the right terrain, woods and darkness helped immensely. _

_Her sniper rifle an__d night scopes she checked next. As well as spare clips and her weapon maintenance kit. Which conveniently clipped to her utility belt. The headset was a vital part of the kit, infra red, heat imaging, extended sight, anti flash, and communications directly to Alaric. As well as acting as a map of the planet and local area, it really was a vital piece of equipment._

_The bio sui__t packed neatly into its holder which went alongside the maintenance kit on her belt. Her black bladed combat knife went in its fifteen inch sheath, down her right leg. She tied the sheath in its place to avoid it moving around._

_The black power blade she placed in its scabbard and fastened it to her back, it was reminiscent of the__ ancient oriental blades of old. But the power blades could cut through metal like a knife through butter. It was essential when forced into close combat. She checked the scabbard to make sure it didn't interfere with any other equipment. _

_The needler pistol was next. I__t fired a wide variety of ammunition types, perfect for silent missions and assassinations. And perfect for what she was about to do. She fastened it into place, the holster strapped to her left leg. Again she fastened the strap around her leg to prevent movement. The ammunition clips went into their various holders on the belt, ten clips in total for the pistol, they ranged from poison to bio disease, even explosive charges designed to kill silently. She just loved modern technology._

_All__ her equipment was black anyway. But she took a small tube of black camo from her backpack to apply it to any part of her that wasn't black, Yuris helped her with any places that were hard to reach. Or that she could not see. She didn't want to risk using mirrors to apply the paint. She in turn helped Yuris prepare, his kit was identical to hers. Only he carried a black case in his backpack that carried a battlefield trauma kit, it would be needed for the colonel, the drugs would be vital to keep her alive._

_She checked her supply of grenades next, small two inch long tubes packed with various loads, high explosives, armour piercing, smoke, poisonou__s gas, bio plague, four of each. She fastened them in their own belt above the utility belt. She wouldn't normally have taken so much equipment, but she had no way of knowing how long she would be gone. _

_She checked her backpac__k for the rest of her equipment. Thermo blanket, two weeks rations, two canisters of water, foldable tent, and a small cooking stove, she debated on whether to leave the pack here and return for it. But if they couldn't come back this way it would be lost, she would take it._

_The stealth suit was capable of blocking out__ the wearers movement and sound. It was immune to heat imaging, and provided basic protection from small arms rounds, though it wasn't really designed to stop anything more than pistol rounds._

_She placed the detonat__ors and charges in her backpack. Yuris had managed to scrounge some from Alaric's unit. It added to her weight, but she considered it necessary. It was a good thing Special Forces equipment was all light weight, or she would have been struggling._

_Once they were ready they double checked e__ach other and prepared to leave. But would not go until the vehicles were clear and well on their way. She had acquired a pair of officer's range finder binoculars from a fallen captain. She used them to check out the outskirts of the city, the colonel's body had gone. She had either been moved or had moved inside a derelict building to hide herself. It didn't change Chelandra's plan, she still intended to enter the city._

_An hour and twenty minutes later the clearing in__ the woods was completely empty. Other than the tire, track and foot prints, there was no sign that anyone was still here. Just Chelandra and Yuris remained. She would maintain communication silence, she didn't want to risk it being traced. They really were on their own now._

_She looked over at Yuris who was fiddling with a silenced bolt pistol, they were rare armaments used mostly by imperial assassins and special forces, she had used one before, but they were not standard issue for her unit, she was curious to know how he had obtained it._

"_Yuris,__ where did you find that pistol?"_

"_It was a gift from my father.__ He served with the imperial guard decades ago. It was a gift to him from an imperial assassin when his unit saved him from being butchered by cultists."_

"_I'm impressed Yuris.__ I hope you won't need to use it."_

"_Me to, I just want to get in there, grab the colonel and leave." He fiddled some__ more with the shoulder holster. And placed six clips along the holsters belt, they were starting to look more like they were planning an assault._

"_She's either been moved.__ Or has found somewhere to hide. I hope it's the latter for all our sakes."_

"_Th__is just keeps on getting better. Remind me to go back to medicine if we get through this lieutenant." He smiled nervously. He wasn't too sure of himself, which was definitely a good thing. She didn't need some idiot who would get them both killed with his heroics. She was doing her best not to think about Allisha but couldn't quite get her out of her mind. She wasn't used to being disrupted, but it sure as hell gave her a reason to reach Beredos. She had to smile at the ridiculous circumstances. _

_They both p__ut their headset visors into place. And then crouched down viewing their surroundings, heat signatures and all manner of weird shapes were visible through the visors. The headset kept an account of enemy locations. In its VDU display, this could be brought up at the touch of a button._

_The city's new occupants didn't seem to be taking their duties t__oo seriously. Most were distracted, or appeared to be. She didn't even want to think what the distraction might be, it was too horrible to even imagine._

_She wanted to avoid even __the slightest contact with them. The perimeter guards looked mostly human or mutants. There were no demons or Slannesh marines on the perimeter, which she was greatly relieved about. They would be deep within the city, enjoying the spoils of their victory._

_She counted about fifty guards in the one mile area directly from her __to the nearest part of the city. That wasn't many but they would probably have communications devices._

_Yuris __looked across at his lieutenant. She stood close to six feet tall. Her long black waist length hair was fastened down to her back, so as not to impede her in any way, she was undoubtedly beautiful he thought. But she carried the look of someone who had seen and done too much. As though she should have been able to claim several more decades of life, but he knew she was just a year older than himself._

_Chelandra looked at Yuris. A__nd could see the look on his face. He wasn't admiring her looks; he pitied the fact that she had lost her youth to war and death. She had seen the look in the likes of Alaric and other veterans who it had taken decades of warfare to reach the point she was at now. It made her sad to think that's how she appeared to other people. She managed a slight smile and then without word moved forward towards the city. Yuris followed behind her. Both silently prayed to the Emperor for protection. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A City in Flames_

_Nash Kraven crouched in the dir__t and rubble of the old brothel. He had owned the club for the past six years. It was a prize won in a card game. It was either that or the man's daughter. The man didn't seem too willing to part with his daughter, so Nash ended up with the man's club. Most of the girls had been taken without so much as a shot being fired. He had known them all personally. He would have called them all friends, and now they were gone._

_He hated the bastards who had attacked the place he now ca__lled home. For twenty eight years he had travelled from system to system, from the day he was born he had been a traveller. At the age of 14 his parents were taken as slaves by one of the slaving cartels. He had managed to escape, but he never saw his nomadic space faring people again. For several years he lived among the gangs on the hive world Erigon IX. The capital city of Radaghan was one of the deadliest places in the system, but he had survived. _

_At __eighteen he had escaped the city aboard a smugglers ship. When they caught him, impressed with his skill at getting on board in the first place, they offered him a job. For the next ten years he travelled with some of the worst criminals in the system. All were bloodthirsty killers and none had even the slightest hint of morality. He had seen them do terrible things he only wished to forget. But he had also taken part in some of those things, he hated himself for that. But it was already done, and he was tired of hating himself._

_At __twenty eight his ship landed here on Erigon XIV. After winning the club, he bought himself out of the smuggling cartel. He thought it better that than have bounty hunters on his back for the rest of his life. It was costly but worth every credit._

_He was now __thirty four, almost thirty five. He had thought himself finally settled. He was even planning to settle down with one of the exotic dancers, Shelana. She was crouched next to him in the dirt. She looked terrified, as was to be expected they all knew the enemy they now faced. He had seen this before, she had led a peaceful and trouble free life. He hated that he couldn't promise to keep her safe, but he would try._

_Nash had the heavy blaster ready to slaughter anythi__ng that walked through the door. It had cost him a month's credits when he was working the smuggling routes. But he always knew the peace wouldn't last. Although he had expected imperial troops to be his enemy, not these vile creatures._

_He__ had a bag full of eleven clips as well as two grenade belts. Some were incendiary and armour piercing grenades. A force axe taken from a fallen imperial officer, at the battle of Keltus V. It was a small hive world where his ship had been blockaded by an imperial cruiser. They had helped the hivers defeat the invaders. And then they had escaped before the cruiser pounded the city with orbital nukes. There was nothing left, imperial bastards he thought._

_He handed __the trembling Shelana a bolter pistol and several clips. She looked scared but listened intently as he instructed her. She looked out of place in her short dancing costume, strange that they were still in the club._

_The other survivors he had gathered togeth__er included three other dancers, six of the brothel girls, four bouncers, all armed with bolt pistols and close assault shotguns. Nash kept them well armed, sometimes things got dangerous in the club. There were around thirty or so patrons that had managed to avoid capture by hiding in the wine cellar. A few were armed with small handguns, but nothing that would pierce armour if the need arose._

_The remains of a planetary guard platoon had sought ref__uge in the ruins of the brothel. Nine were still alive and without injury, though their ammunition was severely depleted. Three were wounded and in need of medical attention. The rest of the thirty-man platoon was dead. The highest rank among them was a young and very scared corporal. They seemed to be listening to Nash more than to him. He didn't seem to care, happy to let someone else have the responsibility. _

_A handful of civilians had f__ound their way into the brothel. Some of them would have never even contemplated walking through the clubs doors before the attack. But here they were, huddled together alongside hookers, heavies, dancers, customers and troopers. They all had one thing in common, they all wanted to survive. There were sixteen of them in total, none were armed, just scared. There were five children among them. Nash couldn't believe that children were forced to hide out in a place like this. But he supposed one ruin was much like another and at least he could offer them some protection unlike the poor unfortunate souls taken already by the chaos hordes._

_With around seventy people to keep calm and quiet, he was beginning to think he was t__aking on just slightly too much. He was a scoundrel, a lovable rogue, not a leader. But no one else seemed to want the job, and he couldn't refuse to help them. Perhaps in his heart he felt as though this were his one chance at redemption for his past actions. _

_The gunfire in the streets __below seemed to be intensifying. After almost three hours of nothing they would be mopping up the last of the resistance. It sounded like a mortar shell crashing into the street below. The impact shook the walls of the brothel, and the terrified group of survivors began to panic, some were crying, others had to be warned not to scream lest they give away their position. _

_The only thing he could t__hink of was to enter the sewers. There was a tunnel that had been used to escape government raids and for smuggling purposes. It was built into the wine cellar, and had been sealed when the sewers were overrun by mutants several years earlier. But it would only take a well placed charge to remove the seal, lucky he had one in his bag of tricks._

_He had already emptied his saf__e of anything that was valuable. And with over half a million credits and various documents in the safe, he couldn't afford to leave them behind. He also took the diamond ring he was going to give Shelana. He wouldn't give it to her unless they made it out of here alive. Or perhaps he needed to, he was unsure how he felt at present._

_The thought of going into the tunnels was almost as dau__nting as staying in the brothel. But it was only a matter of time before one of those shells tore the building to pieces. He gathered everyone around and prepared to tell them what he proposed._

_As he explained what he intended to do, some of them seemed v__isibly horrified at the thought. Some even refused to go, to which he had replied. "Anyone who wishes to can stay here and take their chances. It's your choice. I can't force you to go. But I'm going to blow the entrance once we're inside the tunnel. So if you're coming, you've got to leave with me."_

_It took several minutes but all even__tually agreed to follow him. He was noticeably relieved. He didn't want to leave anyone behind. Nash and the bouncers led the way, they had to check the way was clear. All was going well until he saw a group of four mutant soldiers checking the ground floor. He signalled for them all to stop. He took the power axe from the bag and watched as it rezzed into life, its electrical energy whirring along its blade._

_The bouncers drew what looked more like double sided __short swords than combat knifes. At almost two feet long they looked deadly in the hands of a trained killer. With blasters in one hand and short swords in the other, they slung the shotguns over their shoulders, and prepared for hand to hand combat. Nash readied the axe, he would need both hands to use it, but it would be worth it if they could surprise the mutants. _

_He dropped the heavy bolter with his equipment bag and signalled for Shelana to watch it. She was gaining confidence from his actions, she had never thought of him in this manner. And she could only try and imagine what he had done before they met. This was no typical club owner._

_Th__e mutants passed underneath him. A gaping hole in the floor provided him with an excellent vantage point from which to spy on them. When one looked up he dropped the ten feet to the floor swinging the axe down into the closest mutant, he landed like he had done it before, the axe cleaved the skull in half of the target mutant. It swung around and caught a second in the arm, the bouncer Haris, a seven foot giant dropped next, the short sword plunged up and under the jaw of the mutant who turned to face him. It pierced the top of his skull and it attempted to shriek, until a well placed fist shattered the front of its face. Haris pulled the blade from his target as it fell to the floor dead._

_The other two mutants turne__d and readied their bolt rifles. Dremin and Lyrak dropped next, both behind their targets. With two on each mutant they wrestled them to the ground, overpowering them, and then slit their throats as they struggled._

_Jarick the last of the bouncers was the only one to see __the fifth mutant enter the room. He launched the short sword at the vile looking creature. It entered his stomach and knocked it back. It was enough for Nash to close the distance and send the axe screaming into its shoulder. The axe exited at it's hip, cleaving it into two pieces, killing it instantly._

_The bouncers looked__ at each other and then at Nash. They knew he was a hard ass, but hadn't expected this. He looked back at them and grinned, knowing what they were thinking, little did they know this was child's play compared to what he had once been used to._

_The__y gathered up the bolter rifles and ammunition. This was a good start, five rifles and 23 clips between them. He shared them out the best he could. And then they continued checking for any remaining mutants. He was surprised at how poorly trained the mutants were, but knew they couldn't be complacent. Marines were a whole new experience, and he hoped they didn't meet any, that was one thing he could do without._

_When they had checked the building thoroughly, they brought the other survivors down stairs, and q__uickly moved them to the cellar. He had almost forgotten that he had nine able bodied troopers at his disposal. It felt good not to be on the opposite side for once. _

_He gave the bolt rifle to one of the__ club patrons he new personally. He was a smuggler back in the days when they were both active, and now a respectable merchant, his name was Vendrith. He was a sly and unscrupulous man, but also a tough bastard who would hold his ground under fire. He handed him three clips, the others had taken five each._

_Nash retrieved his heavy bolter and got one of the pat__rons to carry his equipment bag. After that display no one seemed unsure any more. The man willingly took the bag, and followed Nash._

_After setting the charges and blowing the door into the tunnel, Nash set a series__ of charges around the entrance. When they were all at a safe distance down the tunnel, he detonated the charges, bringing down tons of rubble over the sewer entrance. There was no way back now, only forward into the sewers. He didn't want to think what may lie ahead of them. They had managed to grab what provisions they could carry from the cellar and the kitchens. But it would last them a few days at best, still it was better than nothing._

_--------------------_

_Chrystania knelt in the entrance of w__hat was once the subway station. Her employer was dead, the other bodyguards killed or captured. She had a captured bolt rifle, seven clips of rifle ammunition, her own needler pistol and five clips of needler ammunition. She checked to make sure the weapons were fully loaded and working. The combat knife she had taken from a fallen trooper, it was all she was willing to carry, it should be enough she thought._

_She observed the area__ in front of the subway station. She was well hidden behind fallen slabs of concrete and metal beams, there didn't seem to be anyone else alive in the entranceway, though there were certainly hundreds of bodies._

_The buildings in front of the station were being literally shredded by con__tinuous bolter and las-gun fire. As well as shells from armoured vehicles, mortars and rocket launchers, leaving little standing and very little alive._

_It was a killing zone, and nothi__ng entering it would live. She wished she could help the defenders, but it would be futile, she headed back into the subway. It seemed to have escaped attention so far. Those that had survived had long since entered the station. She would still have to be careful of gangs and stray enemy troops. Maybe they had entered the station from a different direction._

_No one moved as she__ stepped over the fallen bodies. Most were civilians. It looked like they had been executed. None were armed except for the occasional trooper. She knelt over next to one of the troopers and retrieved a flash light, and a handful of grenades. Though grenades inside a subway station was not a great idea, only a last resort._

_She wrestled a woman's leather shoulder bag from her lifeless corpse and placed eight grenades inside, along with__ all but one of the rifle clips. It was a sturdy bag and held the weight with no problem._

_Her needler ammo was clipped to her belt as usual, the needler in__ its holster on her right side. The knife in its sheath on her left side, the rifle strap she flung over her other shoulder and then she prepared to move out._

_--------------------_

_Captain Josiah Urichon of the planetary guard__ lay face down. He carried his blaster pistol in his left hand while he scrambled desperately with his right to find a full clip. He managed to replace the empty clip but was rewarded with a volley of las gun and las cannon fire. He rolled out of the way just in time as half a dozen shots would have torn him to pieces. He kept rolling towards the metal plating barricade, and managed to reach it as a hail of bolter fire tore up the tarmac road._

_Josiah's company had been pinned at the military depot for the p__ast four hours. He had started with almost three hundred troopers. He had two hundred and twenty five remaining. The siuation wasn't too bad he thought considering the onslaught they had faced. They had defended well, but the enemy were now bringing up more troops. He reckoned there must now be over two thousand troops surrounding his position. They wouldn't wait much longer to launch an all out assault, his men would be slaughtered._

_Josiah ordered a full__ withdrawal back into the depot. He had held off the order for too long, it just meant there was no where left to retreat to once they were inside. The troopers fell back in an orderly fashion, they were veterans of the Erigon XIV Marsh Wars, and knew their way around a battlefield. _

_Lieutenant Lucita Farrachi was the first pl__atoon leader to reach the depot. Most of her fifty troopers had survived. They were a heavy weapons detachment, more used to supporting than close up fighting. Though the heavy bolters were useful wherever they were deployed. They had heavy flamers, missile launchers, heavy bolters, plasma throwers, and grenade launchers, as well as thirty or so troopers with the standard issue bolter rifles. The depot would give them the chance to load up on supplies and ammunition if it wasn't destroyed first. Though she thought the enemy would prefer to capture it, that's why it must still be relatively unscathed._

_Sergeant Benito Danatarso was next to reach the depot. H__is lieutenant had died hours ago, which left him in command of the thirty seven survivors of his close assault platoon. Close assault shotguns, bolter pistols, grenades, light flamers and swords were their weapons of choice. _

_Lieutenant Arietta Malanis was next leading a full fifty __strong unit of various platoons. She had integrated them together to turn them into an effective fighting force. They had fought back wave after wave, the heavy weapons, and close assault troopers integrating well together._

_Captain Josiah followed with a further __ninety or so troopers. They were the remnants of various units. They had suffered constant pounding and were almost out of ammunition. All looked relieved to be entering the armoured depot. The captain had two lieutenants with him. Timus Pharadu and Wilhelm Richelau, both were from different companies, but neither had more than a handful of men left to command. This left them with little to do other than follow the captain's orders and join his men._

_As the last of the troops entered the depot, the heavy steel blast doors closed behind them. Josiah was certain it would be a close__ assault rather than a pounding. Though there was little left in the way of armoured vehicles, they had either escaped or been taken by the imperial forces before the invasion had begun., He counted six rhinos, four light tanks and one heavy tank remaining in the depot. It once housed over three hundred vehicles, one of ten depots dotted around the city, all would have been emptied like this one, it seemed too much of a coincidence he thought that there was virtually nothing left to defend the city. Someone must have betrayed them, but whom, or maybe he was just being paranoid._

_Once the troops were safely behind the blast doors, he or__dered them all to the armouries. They were to take whatever ammunition they could carry, replace damaged weapons and take what supplies they needed. He wanted them to be ready, and arguing about food rations would achieve nothing. They seemed pleased, it was a relief. He wanted them to be prepared when the blast doors fell. _

_The main depot area for storing vehicles was lef__t as an unoccupied killing zone. With firing arcs across the entire width from defensive positions along the inner building, like almost every other building in Drayden, his only escape was into the sewers. It was a last resort but he would take it if necessary. He had a detachment of ten troopers with heavy weapons enter the sewers and gave them orders to clear a path if need be. But they were to be mindful of other survivors who may have escaped into the sewers. Wilhelm Richelau offered to lead the sewer detachment, stating he would be more use leading something than as a spare part that wasn't needed. Josiah agreed with him and gave him the command, the troopers were relieved, they knew his fierce reputation, and were thankful of the help._

_After second thoughts, he ordered the three lieutenants and their platoons into the sewers, with t__he orders to escape if possible. The captain intended to stay with around eighty of his troopers and mount a token defence. Lieutenant Timus Pharadu offered to lead them in the captain's place. Stating it would be a great honour to lead the remnants against the hordes that would follow. And that the troops needed their captain with them._

_So with around __one hundred and fifty of the remaining troops, Josiah entered the sewers. The entrance was mined with numerous explosive charges. It was enough to bring the sewers down on top of those in the immediate vicinity. But it meant the remaining men were trapped, but it was necessary to slow down the enemy, so he had no choice._

_Timus arranged__ the remaining vehicles and his heavy weapons crews into a formidable yet small defensive force. They would kill many but they would all die. They all knew their fate, but all knew death was preferable to capture. The entrance to the depot was mined along with routes through the depot that would be used to reach the sewer entrance, anything to slow the attackers down._

_---------------------_

_Kasandra Liu stood in the ruins of wh__at was once the police precinct. With her were Jeremiah Lucien, Mathias Lucien, Eridani Mathar, Simona Nevalis, and Rudan Sura. They had come for their leader if she still lived, Erika Nyamis, scourge of the Erigon trade lanes. She had been captured while visiting her family. She had been transferred here to their maximum security cells. Though no one seemed left alive, the cells were underground however, so chances are she could still be alive._

_----------------------_

_Ileana and Kelbor Varez__ hid in the rubble strewn alley. They were brother and sister. They were twenty one year old twins, visiting their mother when the attacked sent them scurrying for cover. They had gathered a few survivors with them, Lani, Jamil, and Hamed Zartuane, aged eighteen, sixteen, and thirteen. Wenda Faru aged fifteen. And Hali Denvari aged nineteen. They all stood over the sewer grate contemplating whether to enter. The sound of approaching footsteps followed by high pitched grunts left them in doubt they would not survive long if they remained above ground in the ruined city._

_----------------------_

_Imperial agents Kioku Ricaraz and Rayan Shamez wandered through the imperial r__ecords of the consular building. Everything was set alight. Nothing could be allowed to fall into enemy hands. They tossed EMP grenades to fry the circuits of the computerised storage devices. Then used hand flamers to torch anything that could be set alight. Finally they exited and tossed incendiary and frag grenades into the records storage area, the blast shook the walls around them as they moved further into the building._

_Both women had posed as mid level manage__ment employees at the consulate. When the attack began they reverted to their imperial roles of spy, infiltrator and assassin. They had always worked as a pair, and now was no different, for the past twelve years, since the age of twenty, they had done the bidding of their imperial commanders. They were connected directly to the office of the notorious imperial commissar Imalia Kryenn. She was a woman with a reputation for her devotion to the emperor and for her merciless behaviour. They were her favourite agents, and most capable killers. They were pleased their time as office girls was now over and the real mission had finally begun. The mission was to locate, and capture or eliminate all traitorous threats to the Imperium on Erigon XIV. And if necessary to call in a planetary bombardment to cleanse the planet of the taint of chaos._

_Inquisitor Parisia Nardu stood waiting for her imperial contacts to arriv__e. Her small entourage had secured the meeting area in the consular building. Her presence was unknown to all but the two imperial agents. She had one mission, to locate the traitor who had brought the forces of Slannesh to the Erigon Prime star system._

_----------------------_

_Commander Vrishitar Jesemari of the Slannesh 103__rd__ Defiler Legion strode arrogantly through the scorched remains of the 3__rd__ Armoured Depot. Fifty six prisoners knelt on the floor of the depot, the commander was not so much as he or she as an it. The creature bore the features of both male and female, a row of breasts reached from its neck to its stomach down its left side, the right side would have been male in appearance were it not wearing the armour of the space marine. But the armour seemed almost alive, like it had moulded itself to the creature's body. The creature was indeed beautiful in appearance, but it carried the stench of death and corruption like a well worn piece of clothing._

_----------------------_

_General Graknashir Urixialia of the Slannesh Assault Forces of the 36__th__ Slannesh Defiler Army looked over the front of his land raider armoured fighting vehicle. The heavy steel blast doors to the 8__th__ armoured depot were closed and barred the way of his assault forces. Weapons would cause too much destruction here, he wanted the depots intact. The massive machine pulled up directly behind the land raider detachment, it was a menacing piece of mechanical genius, a heavy and massive construction and demolition vehicle, used for building and destroying the most powerful of defences. Its heavy front mounted boring machine was capable of penetrating the steel blast doors, it would take time but it would be the least destructive option._

_----------------------_

_Battalion Commander Horzu Vrex of the Slannesh 103__rd__ Defiler Legion led his five hundred strong detachment of close assault troops into the entrance of the 12__th__ planetary guard barracks. The initial barrage took down fifty of his forward troopers, those who screamed his officers shot. Those who lay and wallowed in their pain he allowed to be taken back to the field medics. Such was the insanity of the chaos legions._

_Within minutes they were upon the defenders, frightened men and women who were reluctant to face their s__creaming enraged enemies. Half of them broke and ran back into the barracks before the chaos forces could reach them. The rest lasted no more than ten minutes in an orgy of blood and defilement. There were no survivors, just those that died instantly and those who didn't. The screams of those that didn't will remain in the minds of those who escaped for the rest of their lives._

_With half of his regiment already captured or killed, Colonel Grishan Gent, had just lo__st almost half of the remainder. That left him around eight hundred troops to defend the barracks, out of more than the three thousand he had started with. He sat back in his chair and looked at his young captains and lieutenants. Major Raina Jameson stood watching him, she had an idea what was coming next. And if it didn't she would be tempted to shoot the incompetent bastard herself._

_He raised the bolter pistol, turned it and blew his brains out all over the wall behind him,__ everyone but the major reacted. She looked in disgust and then said to a couple of the nearby troopers. "Remove that thing from my presence. It doesn't deserve to be in the company of real soldiers." They walked up and dragged the corpse out of the room without question. It was a whole new game with the major in charge, and they knew she wouldn't hesitate in shooting them._

_----------------------_

_Nadir Asher walked point. T__he heavy flamer stripped from a planetary guardsman. Behind her were the mercenary captain Zemian Devier, and his band of eighteen mercenaries. The rest of his crew and mercenary battalion were still on Erigon XI, they had only come here to finalise a business deal, and found themselves caught up in this mess. He had lost fifteen of his mercenaries in the battle to reach the sewers. It had been a relief to finally get out of the firing line of both sides. No one seemed interested whose side they were on._

_As Nadir walked around the wide bend she noticed what at first appeared to be dozens, but as she got further around the bend it soon__ turned into hundreds of people. All were huddled together, many were crying, some were wounded, a few were dying, there didn't seem to be anyone in charge, no one to speak to, and none of them offered any sign of a threat, they were just too scared._

_----------------------_

_Captain Jedsar Hyan looked at the burning city from the peak of __the craggy hill. At the bottom of the narrow valley were the remnants of everyone he had managed to gather together, sixteen trucks, seven of which contained supplies and water, nine contained around thirty people each. Two rhino troop transports held point. Each had a ten trooper unit inside. The tops were covered in planetary guardsmen. He counted around twenty four in total. So with the crew of each around fifty troopers for the two vehicles._

_At the rear a light tank guarded their retreat, it carried a __squad of heavy weapons troopers. All had their weapons trained on the approach to their position, a squad of twelve scout riders and sniper pillion riders waited alongside the trucks. It was a poor excuse for a fighting unit but he had well over three hundred people under his command, admittedly most were unarmed civilians, but that was just a minor setback._

_----------------------_

_The main shopping precinct had not__ yet been touched by enemy fire. Several thousand people remained trapped inside. There was at best a few security guards armed with bolter pistols, no one seemed to know what to do. Stephanu and Nanetta were celebrating their wedding when they became trapped on the planet. They should have been on one of the transports, but couldn't get there in time, before departure._

"_Stephanu__, someone needs to take control. Or all these people are going to die." Nanetta suggested to her husband._

"_Are you suggesting I try to take control, why would they listen to me?"_

"_Because you own one of the largest space transport companies in the__ system. People do what you ask them to do. It's got to be better than waiting here for the inevitable."_

"_I knew it wasn't just for your looks when I married you." He teased._

"_Stephanu not her__e, don't embarrass me in public. Wait till were alone, if we ever get the chance again."_

"_I'll speak to the security guards, an__d try to find some of the exits. Maybe we can persuade them to open the gun shops. We could at least arm ourselves then."_

_----------------------_

_Sergeant Isaiah Frandashorn held the research labs below the Far Horizons Co__rporation's main tower building. They had held the upper floors with a combined force of over nine hundred troopers. Five hundred remained in the upper floors, keeping at bay more than five thousand mutant soldiers. It was impressive while ever they didn't use artillery against the building, then it would be a massacre._

_He led three thirty m__an units into the labs. His intention was to find a way out of the building, he had heard there was a series of old tunnels that connected to the hills in the deepest part of the labs. A single unit of commandeered heavy weapons troopers led the way. Giving him one hundred men exactly. Not bad for a sergeant, but most of the officers were either dead or needed in the main building, so it was left to him._

_----------------------_

_Katelynne Zereman was a high ranking official in the city govern__ment. Her bodyguards Jonah and Nadia crouched on either side of her, bolt pistols ready and aimed forward. As the first mutant troopers rounded the corner the bodyguards opened fire. Their employer remained calm, she had hired them to protect her, and she expected no less than their best. Though even she knew that was asking a lot under the circumstances. _

_They actually appreciated how calm she__ was, it made their jobs easier. The first two mutants had their heads blown apart as they ran straight into the aimed shots. Six more rounded the corner and fired wildly, seeming to hit everything except the three crouched figures. _

_Corporal Kensu Mobaasi r__an to the sound of the gun fire. He had just four men of his twelve man squad left. His battle lust and rage sent him flying into the enemy, he didn't even bother firing, three of the mutants had been killed by the bodyguards. Kensu smashed the butt of his bolter rifle into the face of the closest mutant, black blood flowed from the wound, the three mutants were then torn to pieces by a combined effort of his men and the two bodyguards._

_----------------------_

_Sharik was a criminal, a selfish and self obsessed gang boss who found himself in t__he middle of someone else's war. He picked his way through the fallen bodies of his men, along with the mutant troops and the planetary guards. He filled a backpack with twenty clips of ammunition, found himself a working bolt rifle, and bolt pistol. He clipped the six bolter pistol clips onto his belt. His personal pistol was custom made, it carried a silencer, a laser and targeting sight, as well as the ability to use either needler rounds, or bolt pistol rounds._

_His three remaining companions__ were Rosanna, Tyron, and Xanik. All were young gang members, late teens and early twenties. They all scavenged as much as they could carry and moved forward away from the battlefield of corpses._

_Sharik spotted a fallen missile launc__her in the middle of the street. He thought about running for it until a volley of las gun fire sent them all reeling backwards behind the cover of the city library. _

"_Rosanna you're__ the youngest. Run into the street and fetch me the missile launcher."_

"_I might be the youn__gest, but I'm not stupid Sharik. If I go out there I'm dead."_

"_If you don't do as you're told your dead."_

"_Leave her alone Sharik.__ You've gotten enough of us killed already today." Tyron looked at the older man with intense hatred. He just wanted any excuse to kill him._

"_She's not doing shit for you Sharik, you fetch the damn thing." This was from Xanik, the tatt__ooed giant from the marsh lands. One of the few who wasn't completely insane._

"_Well I thought I was in charge of this gang, looks like I thought wrong."_

"_This is not a gang Sharik.__ It's just four people trying to survive. So give it a rest or leave, we'll manage without you." Tyron smiled as he said it, daring the older man to challenge him._

"_It's __trapped Sharik, look underneath. It's the edge of a pressure mine, lift the launcher and bang, your dead. It's been left on purpose." Rosanna stated as she observed the weapon._

"_Oh, sorry about that __Rosanna didn't see that." Sharik actually looked embarrassed at his mistake. _

"_Did he just apologise. That must be a first Sharik, are you feeling ok." Xanik asked._

"_Alright enough of the sarcasm, we need to figure out where were going." _

"_There are enemy troops everywhere, we can't move far above ground."_

"_You know everyone's probably thinking the same thing Sharik, get down into the sewers, but what then?"_

"_We find a way out of the city, and maybe ho__ok up with some other survivors. It's better than being caught by these things." Sharik actually looked worried by the thought of it._

_----------------------_

_Rogue Captain, Adolnis Hoff, smuggler and slaver made his way through the burning ruins of the __merchants' district. His six bodyguards were all that remained of his entire crew. His ship was thought lost to the chaos forces. His slaves undoubtedly killed or captured. His cargo seized, he was definitely not happy._

_The mutant squad rounded the corner, alm__ost oblivious of their presence. Adolnis lifted the auto cannon, his captured space marine armour gave him the strength he needed to fire the weapon without any problems. Burst after burst tore into the unsuspecting unit of Slannesh troopers. The bodyguards opened up with their las guns until nothing but bullet ridden and charred corpses remained. Adolnis tossed a frag grenade into the centre of the bodies, just to be sure._

_----------------------_

_Kattinia Ruvenska, slave and pleasure girl, hid quietly __under the overturned mattresses. A pile high enough to completely cover her presence, or so she hoped. The slave market and holding pens had been hit early on in the battle, many slaves and customers lay dead throughout the compound._

_She had no i__dea if anyone else had survived. She was too scared to move, she had hoped the troops would come and find her. But why would they be bothered about slaves she thought. No one was coming and she was getting frantic at the thought of being captured._

_And what was she to do with the wounded officer she had found. She had hidden her best she could. But the colonel needed medical attention soon._

_----------------------_

_A combined group of twenty or more gangs had found refuge in the lower quarter among the munitions fact__ory buildings. With them were half a dozen shattered platoons of planetary guard, several hundred civilians and an army medical unit. The highest ranking person in the building was a major from the medical corps._

_There was however a certain notorious individual known only as The Phoenix, at seven feet four inches tall, he __looked barely passable as human. Over five hundred pounds in weight and covered from head to toe in gang and battle tattoos._

_His face was studded with all manner of piercing and he wore quite openly trophie__s of presumably vanquished foes. He looked almost as bad as the mutants to most of the people hiding in the factory. But there was a sharp mind behind all his grotesque attire._

_The various gan__g leaders were terrified of him. He was wanted in at least twenty star systems for his illegal activities. The planetary guard were in no fit shape to cause him any problems and the civilians were terrified of everyone._

_He approached the major and extended h__is hand "Please to meet you sir. My name is Jhosan Phoenix, I believe we are in quite the predicament wouldn't you say."_

_T__he major looked at him startled. He wasn't sure what to make of the well spoken giant, but took his hand anyway. Hoping he wasn't about to become the next victim._

_----------------------_

_The offices of the Drayden planetary__ exchange building lay in ruins. There would be no trading for the foreseeable future. The staff had all fled onto the waiting transports, so it had been deserted when the small group of survivors entered through the destroyed security doors._

_There were just eight remaining of the seventeen that had decided to band together and find a way to leave the city. No one led, no one was armed, there were five females, three of__ them adults, and two were children. The three males were all children. None of them were related or even knew each other, but now they relied on one another to get through this nightmare._

_----------------------_

_Firefights raged throughout the city as the last remnants of defence tried desperate__ly to hold onto their positions. There couldn't be more than ten thousand free troops and civilians left in the entire city. They were outnumbered by something like five to one, there was no chance to hold the city, just a hope that they could escape from it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:__ Searching for Colonel Nolena Darrelle _

_Chelandra__ and Yuris moved slowly forward. The guards appeared to be more agitated the closer they got to the city. Something big appeared to be drawing their attention. The sky lit up with what appeared to be a massive firefight in the centre of the city. Chelandra was impressed, she had thought the defenders defeated. But also knew they would be vastly outnumbered and by now completely surrounded. Still it was enough to allow the two of them to reach within pistol range of the nearest guards._

_Both drew blades and needler pistols __as they moved closer towards the guards. Silence was essential if they were to reach the city, still a mile away._

_Chelandra could see hand to hand fighting now on the outskirt__s of the city. It appeared to be several platoons of planetary guard trying to break free and leave the city. Wave after wave of frenzied mutants slammed into them, such was their battle prowess that the mutant perimeter guards ran towards the firefight, to help their Slannesh brethren. Several squads turned to face the advancing mutants and opened fire. The two Wraiths's quickly changed to sniper rifles and waited for the mutants to leave their immediate area. Once they began to close on the planetary guardsmen, they opened fire._

_Between the las fire from the__ troopers and the sniper rifles. There were few remaining mutants left to reach the defending troops. Another wave of mutants moved forward from inside the city to overwhelm the small force of guardsmen. Both Chelandra and Yuris continued to fire, there were no more than twenty troopers remaining now. But they had finally broken out. This was not good for Chelandra if they came towards her._

_They both took defensive positions and began sniping at any who followed__ the retreating troopers. They caused enough casualties to send the battered attackers back into the city. A barrage of rockets fell just short of the retreating group. Several were caught in the blast and fell lifeless to the ground. The others scattered to prevent being caught all at once, but the barrage suddenly halted. By the time the troopers had reached Chelandra's position she could see what a ragged bunch they were._

_Not__ one of them had escaped unhurt. All bore some mark of the battle. They were surprised, shocked and relieved when they realised the two snipers were firing at the targets behind them, and not at them. A young sergeant approached Chelandra, not yet aware of whom she was. The rest of the troopers hit the floor and remained motionless to avoid giving away their position. Chelandra counted fifteen in total, including the sergeant. _

_When she lifted her visor, the young__ sergeant instinctively saluted. Then joined them on the floor, he seemed surprised and at a loss for words._

"_That was impressive sergeant. I didn't think you had a chance of escaping." Chelandra tried to help his unease. _

"_I'm sorry fo__r staring Lieutenant Merridayne. But we thought you had escaped the city, and would be long gone by now, why did you remain?"_

"_Only the two of us remain.__ The rest have left, only around three thousand of us made it to the rendezvous point. Our retreat was an absolute slaughter."_

"_We had all hoped th__at more would escape lieutenant. Three thousand out of tens of thousands, it seems so few. I know many escaped into the wilderness, but they won't survive long unless they can reach some of the border towns, and outposts. But I think all of them will fall eventually, there's nothing left to stop them."_

"_What's hap__pening inside the city sergeant? It looks like a major battle from this position. I thought all the defenders would be dead or captured by now." _

"_It's a massive ass__ault on the government district. There's probably around fifteen hundred troops left in the entire district. The Slannesh forces have massed around thirty thousand troops and several hundred vehicles for their final assault. Nothing will survive. There are breakout attempts all over the city, with most of their strength concentrated on the attack. It's left their perimeters weak. But the best way to get out is through the sewers. We think there could be hundreds, possibly thousands hiding in underground tunnels that connect to the sewer network."_

"_So __there are still a lot of survivors. I thought most would have been taken."_

"_We think anything up to __twenty thousand people could be left in the city. But we have no way of knowing how many remain. It's just a rough estimate, no more than a guess."_

"_I'll do what I can to help any that I find."_

"_You ca__n't go back in there lieutenant. Nothing can survive in there, the city's lost."_

"_I know sergeant__. But I have to find someone. So I don't really have a choice."_

"_Lieutenant Mer__ridayne, it's a suicide mission. Whoever you're looking for is probably dead already."_

"_It's Colonel Darrelle, sergeant. She didn't make it out of the city. I saw her from the rendezvous point, she was still moving. I need to find out if she still lives."_

"_We all thought she had m__ade it out with the rest of you. She'll be dead lieutenant, you should go back."_

"_Sorry__, sergeant. I can't do that. We'll carry on as planned, you can wait for us at the rendezvous point and we'll try and locate a vehicle or you can attempt to make your way to Beredos. That's where the others are headed."_

"_I'd like t__o say we'll join you lieutenant. But I don't think any of us want to go back in there."_

"_No sergeant that won't be neces__sary. We're equipped for a stealth mission, so any extra bodies will just compromise our mission. Go to the rendezvous point and wait no more than a day for us. If we're not back by then, we're either dead or captured."_

"_We could do with the rest lieutena__nt. So we'll wait for you, if we're not there it's because they've found us."_

"_Don't wait too long sergeant.__ Lieutenant Alaric will need every trooper he can get."_

"_We'l__l be on our way then lieutenant. And thanks for the help, sorry to get in the way."_

"_You weren't to know we we__re here. And besides it's cleared a path to the city, so we'll keep moving before they replace the dead."_

"_Good luck__, lieutenant. I think your crazy, but good luck anyway." He smiled, hoping she would share the sentiment._

"_Thanks__, sergeant. We'll be careful. Hopefully we'll see you within the day."_

"_Goodbye lieutenant, see you later." He looked hopeful but his words __couldn't hide his true feelings. He thought they would both die._

_The remaining members of the platoon made t__heir way to the tree line. Chelandra and Yuris moved on. Wanting to exploit the sudden weakness in their perimeter defences. _

_They replaced the headset visors, scanni__ng constantly for enemy targets. They brought up a VDU display of the surrounding buildings and any possible heat signatures, or movement. Whatever was going on in the government district must have drawn all activity into the centre of the city, as it burned brightly once again. _

_She noticed all across the city outskirts small bands of people making a desperate dash for freedom. Some were lucky enough to make it, others were killed by fire from the city, and occasionally some were rounded up by bands of mutant troopers. But there was nothing she could do to help them. Her mission was for the colonel alone, and that's what she intended to focus on._

_The treatment of some of those that were caught made Ch__elandra want to end it for them. But to do so would risk herself, she tried to ignore the scenes of violence and abuse as they happened. It was just too much to bear to look at. All those poor innocent people, she thought, no one deserved this kind of treatment._

_There was suddenly __movement right in front of them. No more than five hundred metres away. Three, of what looked to be no older than late teenage girls ran screaming from one of the ruined buildings. Several hundred feet behind them she saw at least twelve mutant troopers chasing them. They were gaining fast and would be on them within minutes._

_The girls were actually running away from Chelandra, tryin__g to escape from the city. She raised the sniper rifle to get a better look at what was happening. She had probably thirty seconds to act before they were caught. Yuris put his arm on her shoulder. "We can't save everyone lieutenant." He looked grim, as though he hated himself for even thinking about leaving them to their terrible fate._

"_Screw it Yuris. There's no way I'm letting those bastard freaks anywhere near those kids."_

_The sniper rifle fired. T__he head of the closest mutant to the girls exploded, covering the other troopers in whatever passed for mutant blood. The second shot took out the throat of the next mutant sending him reeling to the floor and trying to hold his neck together._

_Yuris raised his weapon and fir__ed, he took out the back marker. With a shot to the heart, the round tore a huge whole through the mutant's chest._

_The mutant's tur__ned now, nine of them were left. At about seven hundred feet they were easy targets for the sniper rifles. They fired their laser rifles in wild gestures of frustration and rage. They could barely even see what was firing at them, just an outline as the stealth suits protected their wearers. _

_A shot from the tree line tore into one the mu__tants hitting it in the stomach. Sending him crashing to his knees. That was a damn good shot for a trooper she thought. Especially at that distance._

_The mutants suddenly appeared confused as though they had no idea what was happening, both Chelandra and Yuris fired again, a second shot from the tree line also. Three more opponents lay dead or dying on the blood soaked grass._

_The girls had stopped b__y now to see what was happening. They crouched down and huddled together. They were terrified but thankful to whoever was trying to save them. _

_As the remaining mutants closed the gap, still firing wildly at something they could barely see, Chelandra took out the l__ead two. Yuris dropped a third. Another shot from the troopers took out a fourth. She really was going to have to see about him joining the Wraith's if they all survived, whoever he was. _

_That left one within fifty f__eet, he spotted his targets now. His head was obliterated as all three sniper rifles found their target. Both Chelandra and Yuris drew their combat knives, they checked each of the corpses, cutting their throats as they did so, better to be safe than sorry._

_Chelandra motioned for the girls to stay where they were, but they seemed almost glued to the spot anyway. They made their way across, __replacing their used ammunition. Checking the rifles to make sure they were still in good working order. They scanned for a response to their gunfire, but nothing came. _

_They reached the three cowering girls, who seemed almost as scared to see them as they were to see the mutants. _

"_Are you girls going to be alright?" __it seemed a ridiculous question. But she asked anyway._

"_Who are you?__ How did you do that?" asked the least scared of the three. Though she was almost hysterical. _

_Chelandra once again removed her__ visor for them to see her face. As she did so they seemed to find a bit of confidence. But all started crying and smothered her as though they recognised some familiar and friendly face. _

"_You're her.__ The war hero lady, we saw you on the holocon."_

"_I would like to introduce, Ms. Chelandra Merridayne." Yuris sm__iled at the eldest of the girls. She looked about nineteen so Chelandra let it go._

"_It is you.__ My brother would be so jealous now. If I knew where he was." She looked happy to be safe, for now. But sad at the mention of her brother. _

"_Look girls, we haven't got time for introductions or anything, come here." She motioned to the girl who had spoken to her, and held up her range finder b__inoculars, in front of the girl. Then she motioned to the area of the tree line. "Look through the binoculars. And make your way to the woods over there, you'll find fifteen troopers waiting there for us to return. Tell the sergeant you're his responsibility until I return. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, thank you Chelandra.__ Ms. Merridayne, thanks for everything." They seemed reluctant to let her go. And insisted on hugging her before they left. The eldest went over to Yuris and kissed him on the cheek. Which made him smile and her blush, it wasn't lost on Chelandra. And she wished they had time to get acquainted, but they didn't._

"_Come on Yuris, time to go, you can speak to her later." She grinned as she said it._

"_Yuris, I like it. I'm Melani.__ I hope you come back, I'd like to speak to you sometime." She blushed again and then they were off. Heading the mile and a half towards the woods. Chelandra preyed they would reach the troopers, but she had done all she could._

"_You ok Yuris, you look worried?"_

"_Only for them lieutenant.__ Not for myself, thanks for not listening to me by the way. I couldn't have lived with myself if we had let them be captured."_

"_Me either Y__uris. No way could I have watched them be taken. I'd have sooner shot them than allow that."_

"_Me t__oo, damn I hate this Lieutenant. But we've got a job to do so I'll stay focused, no point dwelling on it, not yet."_

"_Let'__s go, there's still a lot to do. I don't want to still be in the city when daylight hits."_

_They were virtually o__n the outskirts of the city now. They would have to be more careful here. Stay in the darkness and shadows, or they would be visible. And that would not be good she thought._


End file.
